It is often desirable to test or "burn-in" the microcircuitry of microelectronic devices prior to assembly of the microelectronic devices with a distribution circuit of an electronic device. This process helps to insure that only functional microelectronic devices are assembled into the electronic device, thereby increasing the reliability of the electronic device. One problem associated with many, if not all, conventional microelectronic devices is the difficulty associated with attempting to rework the device should testing or burn-in show that the microcircuitry fails to meet performance requirements.
Another problem associated with some microelectronic devices, such as land grid array sockets, is that vibration can create wear at contact interfaces internal to the microelectronic device. This wear may generate contaminants, such as metal particles, that can migrate through the microelectronic device and degrade the performance of the microelectronic device. Additionally, such wear can increase the resistance of the contact interface, which also inhibits the performance of the microelectronic device.
Yet another problem associated with some microelectronic devices is that the microcircuitry in the device may not be provided with sufficient protection against environmental contaminants and/or shock loads when the device is used in certain applications, such as in cellular telephones.
Overheating due to an inadequate ability to reject heat is yet another problem associated with some microelectronic devices.